The Fallen
by Azazel Lockhart
Summary: Some say he was possessed or that he rose straight from the pits of Hell, but Harry Potter was born into this and so he was unable to control what he'll become. But when he hears of a special human-vampire child that needs to be proven of mortality he decides that he's done with hiding. Harry/Edward/Jacob
1. Amazon

Chapter: Amazon

Rating: Ma for language, sex and violence.

Rated: M

Pairings: Harry/Edward/Jacob and Harry/Benjamin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but that's the way it has to be...

A.N: This idea was just nagging in my head so I had to write it out. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope you review and tell me what you think... Love ya

P.s **I highly recommend reading Breaking Dawn first before reading this fic... or at least see the movie. Or else somethings won't make any sense to you! I read all the books and seen all the movies. I haven't really read Twilight... I've seen the movie and skimmed it briefly. **

* * *

**South America Wetlands, Amazon**

The tall trees loomed overhead, casting shadows and blocking out the orange and yellow sunlight. The smell of pine needles mingled with the smell of earth, fungus and rain. The loud squawk of a macaw echoed in the air while monkeys swung from tree to tree. Harry could almost taste the mushrooms that clustered at his bare feet. He inhaled deeply squishing his toes into the soft dirt, he adjusted the straps of his leather wing harness and set out on his everyday stroll. He pushed past the leaves and vines that hung from the canopy. Harry snagged a thick branch from his favorite tree and swung forward using his momentum he threw himself up to the next branch. He could easily just fly to the top but what fun was that? Plus he couldn't risk any Amazon tourist seeing his wings but even if that did happen, Zafrina and Senna would have a lovely morning snack. Hardly any humans came to the jungle, in fact the population over here was very little. The sun glittered over Harry's bare chest and he sighed in relaxation, a gently breeze whipped pasted the tree tops causing his long silver hair to swirl around his face. Pushing it away, a butterfly landed on the tip of his nose. Harry stilled not knowing what to do, no animal ever dared to come near him, his appearance wasn't exactly welcoming well that's what he thought about himself. The butterfly flapped it's wings and Harry chuckled at the ticklish feeling. He raised a finger to touch it and as soon as he did, the small little creature bursted into flames, incinerating in an instant.

_'Fuck'_

Knowing he could set the whole jungle on fire Harry clenched his fists and tried to clear his mind. If it wasn't anger that set him off it was happiness too, god damn it this was an outrage. He had to constantly keep his emotions in check and it was truly frustrating. Harry's tail twitched as he shifted on the branch. The long thin black limb was tucked and wrapped under his leather shorts, away and out of sight. He took his cream-colored fingers and placed it on his temples, today was going to be a horrible day, he could just feel it.

"Harry, Darling!" Zafrina's deep, wild, but calming voice called from down below. Crap this meant that they were ready for their departure. Harry shivered as he remembered what he was about to do, he was about to leave the Amazon. Ever since he came here he never left, he couldn't risk being seen and he could handle being on his own, oh he was taking the leap of faith. This was like a baby skipping the stages of walking and going straight into running. But he decided this, he wanted to go to Forks. He wanted to help this said to be human-vampire child and tell her she wasn't the only type of hybrid out there. Well he really didn't know what he was but he was pretty sure he was still part human. He was done with hiding ... Apparently being an immortal child was illegal by some stupid vampire law. So that child had to be killed. That law was made up by some group that Kachiri mentioned called the 'Volturi'. Harry wasn't a vampire after all so he didn't know much, plus his Amazon sisters didn't tell him much, they claim that if they did, it will bring unwanted stress upon him. Harry hoped that his powers and that his arrival would be a great use to the vampires in Forks, he was coming a long way from home just for them.

Harry gracefully slid from the tree branch landing with a light _thud_. Zafrina smiled brightly at him, handing him a fur cloak that had slits in the back for his wings."Do you wish to fly? Or do you wish for me to carry you?"

Harry placed a hot hand on her cheek and images of rejection and words of disappointment flashed through her mind. '_What if they don't accept me? There's a possibly that could happen.'_

Zafrina frowned her eyes staring intently at his face."You have gifts, and you are special, they'll have to like you."

Harry put the cloak on and hopped on her back."If you get tired I'll fly." Zafrina chuckled at his choice of words, knowing that vampires never get tired he'll be on her back the whole way there.

* * *

**Forks Washington**

The Cullen's opened their house to visitors and guests from all over the world. Each and everyone one of them unique with different features. In the Irish coven there was Siobhan a woman of power and mesmerizing beauty, she was the leader along with her hard-faced mate Liam. Then there was Maggie, with her bouncy red curls, she looked sweet and innocent but she had a power. She knows when she being lied to, and her verdicts were never contested. She declared that Edward was telling the truth about his daughter, and instantly Liam and Soibhan believed.

The Egyptian coven looked so alike, with their midnight hair and olive skin tone , they could easily pass for a biological family. Amun was the senior member and the outspoken leader. Kebi was his quiet mate. Tia was a very quiet woman as well, she was Benjamin's mate. Ben was a very cheerful vampire who could past as a boy. He was so confident and careless and could defused a lot of tension. But he had an incredible power, he could influence the earth's elements. He was powerful and Amun was a afraid of ever losing him.

Then there was a nomad whose name was Garrett, he was tall, rangy with ruby eyes and long sandy hair. He seemed to be in infatuated with the Denali's, way more than Randall and Mary, the two other American Nomads. There was a European nomad named Alistair who very much preferred to wander alone, the dark-haired vampire took Carlisle at his word about Renesmee's origins, refusing, like Amun, to touch her.

The news of Renesmee was spreading around fast, even a coven so far away seem to want to help.

"Carlisle," Zafrina greeted him when the two Amazonian's arrived. Edward, Bella and Jacob kept Nessie close as their nostrils were assaulted with the smell of ash and they noticed the unknown hooded person clinging to Zafrina's back. They saw how everyone else noticed the person as well as the smell. Edward tried to zero in the person's thoughts but he couldn't, it was like something was blocking him.

"Zafrina and Senna?" Carlisle asked, surprised to see them.

"We have come because we hear of a child," Zafrina answered in the rough, deep voice that matched her wild appearance. "She is said to be half human-half immortal."

Bella huffed and inched her daughter towards the fierce-looking vampires. They listened calmly to the story, and then allowed Renesmee to prove the point. They slowly backed away, darting their eyes to each-other suspiciously. Senna spoke."We have brought someone here with us, please be polite, he's come a long way from home just for you." Senna added the 'please be polite part' knowing that Harry could easily set them all on fire with a blink of an eye. Temper flares could all be caused by the simplest words, oh trust me she knew.

He quickly peeped out from under the large cloakly fur hood and then recoiled back. Slowly he got off of Zafrina's back, grabbing the sides of the hoods, he pulled it back ever so slowly. All that could be heard were gasps because of the this person's untold beauty.

His darting eyes were a hypnotizing and bright amethyst. His face was exotically beautiful, long sharp white teeth accompanied by a pair of soft pouty red lips. He had long silver hair that went down to he's knees and it was curled at the end making it bouncy.

A couple people found themselves mesmerized.

No one said anything, they just watched as the silver-haired male took off the cloak completely. Stretching out his wings...Wait! Wings?

His wings were dark, somewhat maroon only tainted with more black, made entirely of coarse scales. The bones were visible around the sides and similar to bat wings, only their veins stuck out greatly in contrast. As the bones reached the top of the wing, a large ivory spike, curved like an elongated shark tooth, protruded from the top of the wing. His body was naked, free of any blemishes, it was perfect. His hips were curvy and his stomach was very defined.

It took a few moments for everything to sink in and when it did the reactions were not likely. Tanya and Kate skittered back a few feet eventually bracing themselves on the tree nearby. Amun and Kebi along with Tia stepped back a few feet eyes wide not saying anything. The Cullen's along with Benjamin stayed still with curiosity, there eyes wide but not with fear. The rest gave a shocked hiss and took a step back."What is that thing?" Kate asked sharply not daring to come from the tree.

Thing?! Harry was not a thing! He wasn't a vampire but that still didn't give her the right to call him that. Harry was already hyperventilating, ready to set her on fire from the inside out. His eyes snapped to her trembling tree clutching form, he was just about too-but he felt Zafrina's cold arm slink around his bare abdomen. "Calm yourself Harry, darling, you must calm your mind. You don't want to hurt her, she didn't mean it."She whispered in his ear softly. She spoke to him as if he was a child, but sometimes that's what Harry needed.

All those times the people at the orphanage called him a _thing_ and a _freak._The words were still raw in his mind, it still hurt, even after all these years.

He looked at Zafrina and relaxed his tensed shoulders, he remembered what he came here to do."I'm not a danger to them, I've only come here to help."Harry whispered back knowing that the rest could here him.

"What are you?" A bronze haired man asked. Harry sighed and took a deep breath. They probably weren't going to believe him when he said it, but he could show them, prove it to them just like the child could do."I'm a hybrid-"

"Impossible you're nothing like Nessie!"The woman holding the special child hissed.

Harry flinched at the loudest of her voice but still spoke strongly."I wasn't finished yet! I'm half demon and half human."He held out his palm, "I can prove it to you, I have the power like your daughter."

The bronze haired male fearlessly walked towards Harry. Harry placed his cream-colored hand on the man's cheek. The man gasped as a shot of heat ran through him. The woman who was holding the little girl was now at the bronze's side in an instant, her hands on his shoulders as if to yank him away.

'_Please he's not evil, he is not a demon. He's just a little boy, please let him go!' A gray-haired woman cried._

_'Nonsense' A nun exclaimed.'The bible burns in his presence and on his skin, there are bones sticking from his back and he has sprouted a tail!, he has to have some type of evil spirit in him'_

_There was Harry chained to a chair, his back all bloody and two sharp bones sprouted from his shoulder blades. Short black hair and emerald eyes. 'Pwese let me go, I not evil' Harry begged, tears streaming down his face, himself barely old enough to speak._

_'I'm sorry but you have to be contained, we wouldn't want a demon freak like you running around terrorizing the other kids in the orphanage would we now'_

Harry dropped his hand and took a step back. Edward blinked his unmoving eyes and turned to everyone."It is true, Harry is half demon and half human ..."

* * *

So how was that? Did you like it? Please **Review and give me your delicious feedback.**

P.s I really need those **reviews** to know what you guys think!

Azazel Lockhart

Hey..Yess You

Stay Sexy


	2. We Stand Together

**I know I've been gone but I have my very important reasons. Here is the next chapter, I really don't know if you'll enjoy it. I have a severe case of writers block for this story, so just making this chapter in general was very hard. So please review and keep motivating me**_**… it's appreciated more than you'll ever know.**_

* * *

"Hi I'm Nessie."

When the two tactile thought projectors first touched, they gasped, surprised at the electric shock between them. In less than a minute hand to cheek became cheek to cheek. There was something about Harry that bonded him and the half human hybrid together. When he moved she wanted to move, the two were going to be joined at the hip. After the first touch it was hard to keep Nessie away from Harry, she acted as if she had known him her whole life. Bella seemed to be in a denial state; perhaps she feared of Nessie having more of a connection with Harry then her. It had only been a little over five minutes since the Amazonian's arrived and everyone was completely taken with Harry: because of what he showed them. Renesmee even refused her mother's hold for Harry's all together; she wanted to be held by a person she just met less than an hour ago. Bella held a squirming child in her arms; she had a scowl on her lips.

"But mom I want to be with Harry." Nessie complained, reaching out towards him. The other hybrid had his arms open, welcoming her. She left her mother's grasp and curled into him, pressing her head into his hot neck. Bella hissed but no one paid her any mind.

In silent conversation Harry and Nessie giggled, clearly in their own world. Everyone around watched, fascinated with the ordeal. Nessie squealed and Jacob was next to her in less than a second. But he stopped and didn't take her away when he saw her shoulders shaking in laughter. Harry grinned at him and he grinned back, wondering how Bella could have a problem with him. He seemed so nice. Edward could sense the tension growing on Bella so he decided to change the subject.

"Zafrina could make you see anything she wanted to, she's enormously talented." Edward explained grabbing Bella's hand. "Watch love."

"What she's about to show me is a very straightforward illusion." Everyone watched as Edward started to stare dazedly up into the sky, a smile on his lips. "Right now I would think I was in a rain forest, and I might actually believe it if I didn't have you holding my hand."

"Cool," chided Nessie, amazed by the other vampire's power. "Can I see something?"

Zafrina nodded, and a second later Renesmee stared blankly into space, a dazzling smile on her lips as well. "Harry look at this," she whispered, placing her cheek on Harry's, and soon he stared up into space with her. "It's beautiful," he breathed smiling up at the sky. Then suddenly the two busted into a fit of giggles again, getting knocked out of the illusion.

Zafrina raised an eyebrow, amazed that someone was able to pass a vision onto Harry and also break it. Harry was a very powerful being, his shield was un-breakable. Harry had the ability to turn on and off his mind shield, but when he touched Renesmee it didn't matter if he had it up or down she could easily go past it. When it came to Renesmee his mind and her mind worked as one, the two already seemed inseparable.

"Jacob look at what Harry is showing me." Nessie said. Jacob automatically moved towards Nessie's hand but Harry surprised him when he put his empty hot palm on his cheek. Images of Nessie, Harry and himself playing tag flooded his mind. He giggled too, getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked up at Harry, looking deep into his amethyst eyes; he felt something in his mind click and it scared him.

"Well lets all go inside, I would love to learn more about you Harry." Esmé exclaimed, urging everyone towards the entrance of the house.

Harry shifted Nessie so she was clinging to his back and skipped to the door. Everyone followed and crowded in the living room, watching Harry intently. Nessie put her hand on Harry's cheek and images of praise flashed through his mind. He gave a chuckle as she whispered to him. "That'll be you."

"So why did you even come here?" Bella asked snootily. "It's very clear that you are not a vampire." She was even more upset of the fact that Harry wasn't a vampire but yet everyone was fascinated with him. Beside his wings he didn't look that fascinating, or at least to her.

"He's special; he has powers." Zafrina spoke looking Bella straight in the eye. "You're very lucky to have him here."

"Oh." She responded stupidly and Harry gave Zafrina a thankful smile. "What kind of powers?"

This time it was Harry who responded. "Well the element fire, I can control it."

"I can too, what makes you so special huh Harry," Benjamin playfully taunted taking a seat rather close to the two though projectors. This topic really spiked his interest, when he heard fire he had to hear more. "I can control all the elements."

Harry chuckled. "No disrespect sir, but I think your definition for control is very different from mine. You see your 'control' is just a mere manipulation. I can truly control it. Meaning I could even set you on fire from the inside out without even touching you. Or even set anything on fire with my mind."

Harry went on about what fire meant to him and how he could control it in ways they couldn't even imagine. Fire wasn't just an element it was a way of life, he could feel it burning underneath his skin, bubbling beneath his lips. Fire was him.

Everyone looked fascinated even Bella even if she didn't want to admit. Senna and Zafrina seemed proud of him, in the way he was confident in saying what he was and what he stood for. This was him, the confident, bashful and captivating Harry they loved.

"Call me Ben," The playful vampire said sheepishly, his big eyes gleaming. "It's short for Benjamin."

Harry smiled. "Okay then Ben."

…

Harry absolutely adored Renesmee; she was everything you wanted in a best friend. Plus she was not so different from him so it made their connection even. He thought she was truly remarkable, she was gorgeous, and she is so pretty at this young age. Edward had told him of the news that she grew very quickly, But that information fascinated him even more.

Nessie was on his back still, he was sitting in a tree as she played with his hair. Bella and Jacob was watching from down below, probably because she still entrusts the half demon. But Harry understood that since he only met everyone not even an hour ago. Trust was never handed right over to anyone.

"Why is Jacob always so close to you?" Harry asked playing with a leaf he found on the tree branch they were perched on. "I mean he's different, he's a wolf I can smell him, but he's always watching you."

Nessie shrugged looking down at Jake. "Well all I know is that he's my protector and would do anything for me." She sighed, "To get more information I guess you're gonna have to ask my parents."

"Oh okay."

Nessie put her cheek on his and sighed in content. Images of him and her star gazing flooded his mind. It was a wonderful picture. In her mind the stars were huge, lighting up the dark sky.

"Maybe we could do that tonight, if your mom doesn't rip you away from me." Harry commented, quietly. "I don't think she's very fond of me."

"She'll warm up to you," was the hybrid's cheery reply and Harry didn't believe her. "She probably just needs what aunt Alice is always talking about."

"And what is that?"

"Time, dear Harry she needs time." She hummed, as if she was a wise old man. Harry took in that new information and stored it in his mind. Wise old man or not, there was no denying that she sounded smart.

"Why do you think we have this weird connection?" He asked her, and she already had an answer.

"Well I feel like I've known you my whole live." She paused, "Which was only a couple of months so far. I don't really know why we feel so connected but I know this isn't normal."

"I don't think your mother likes the fact that you are so attached to me, so quickly. I mean it hasn't even been an hour yet and you're connected to my back." Harry mused. "But I think it's because of our mind powers."

"I think it's cool that we have the same power."

Harry smiled but it faded when his tail wrapped around Nessie protectively. From down below Jacob snarled bursting into his wolf form, running into the woods. The Denali's followed as well as the Cullen's. Harry hoisted Nessie up securely and grabbed her thighs before soaring up into the sky and diving into the woods.

Nessie squealed with surprise and excitement and he laughed twirling. "This is so awesome," she screamed, fisting purchase on his shoulders.

Harry laughed as he weaved through the trees and dodged branches. He came to a stop and settled on a thick branch when he saw two vampires sitting on a rock. They blew a kiss at Jacob tauntingly and the wolf growled.

"Stefan, Vladimir, you're a long way from home," Carlisle announced taking a few steps closer towards the pair.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you but you would not stand alone." The blonde on stated, his accent thick. Harry guess that was Vladimir who spoke, Harry felt Renesmee tighten her grip on his shoulders.

"We didn't to what we were accused of."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "We do not care what you did Carlisle."

"We have waited a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged." Stefan said sneering slightly, his lips curving over his teeth.

"We don't plan to fight."

"Shame, Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed." The paired shared a chuckle between each other before facing Carlisle again. "Still hoping they'll listen?"

…

Over the years Harry learned a few things about himself. One of those things was that he didn't like yelling or arguing. Harry didn't like it one bit. He didn't like the way Renesmee was whimpering on his chest clutching his hair so tightly he thought it was going to be ripped from his scalp. Quite frankly he didn't mind this coming to a fight, he's spent many years running away because of what he was; but now it was time for him to use his powers for a good cause.

It was nightfall, it was dark, and a couple of hours had passed. I was sitting on the couch next to his sisters while Edward and Amun argued. Harry didn't like when people yelled, it hurt his ears. Harry didn't seem to know why any one should care if it came to a fight.

"Stop," Harry shrieked, holding Nessie tightly. All eyes were on him and he stood up. "Listen I've spent my whole life running from who I was, I'm sick and tired of it." Harry pointed to Amun, "If you want to leave then go, but by the information I've heard about this Aro guy, he doesn't give up easily so Ben could get taken." Harry looked at Edward and shrugged. "If this comes to a fight I will stand with you because I want to do the right thing. I want to use my powers for good! I've never met Alice but if I was Aro I would want her too and I would want Kate as well; or even Zafrina. Aro could come after you guys."

"Then we fight," Zafrina said calmly, standing besides Harry. Senna did the same and nodded. "We stand together."

* * *

**Well guys I really don't know what to do with this story. Well I know but my mind is thinking up the later chapters. **_**So I was hoping you could give me some ideas to get my mind juices flowing again. So pm or review them to me please. **_

**Azazel Lockhart **

**Stay Sexy**


End file.
